Savlian Matius
|Base ID = }} Savlian Matius is the Imperial Captain of the Kvatch Guard. He helped most of the citizens of Kvatch escape the Daedric attack on the city. Interactions He assists the Hero in battle during the quests "Breaking the Siege of Kvatch" and "The Battle for Castle Kvatch." After the battle, he stays in the remains of Castle Kvatch's Great Hall for the rest of the game, and gives away his enchanted Kvatch Cuirass in the end. He is also the person to ask for reinforcements for the quest "Allies for Bruma" since the Count of Kvatch is dead. Unlike the other cities, he gives soldiers to help without any work if the Hero already helped complete all of the Kvatch related quests, even if all his soldiers died during the battle for Castle Kvatch. Quests *Breaking the Siege of Kvatch *The Battle for Castle Kvatch *Allies for Bruma Dialogue "Stand back, civilian! This is no place for you. Get back to the encampment at once!" :What happened here? "We lost the damned city, that's what happened! It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed. Couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way." :What will you do now? "The only thing we can do. We'll try to hold our ground, that's what. If we can't hold this barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now." ::Kvatch "My home.... my goddamn home, in flames. It kills me that I can't get in there and DO something. We couldn't have been any less prepared for this. Seems like they came out of nowhere. There were just so many of them... If only I had a way to strike back at the enemy. But we can't leave the barricade until that Oblivion Gate is closed." ::Martin "You mean the priest? Last I saw him, he was leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not..." ::Oblivion Gate "Some kind of portal to Oblivion. The enemy used them to attack the city -- they appeared outside the walls and daedra poured out! They've opened one right in front of the city gates. Until that Gate is closed, the best I can do is try to hold these barricades." }"'' ::I'll do whatever I can. "I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is, good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you." "Good luck. It's a brave thing you're doing." If approached after accepting to aid: "Until you find a way to close that Oblivion Gate, there's nothing I can do but try to hold our position here as long as I can." If approached after refusing to aid twice: "While that infernal Oblivion Gate still stands, I don't dare leave the camp undefended. Are you willing to try and close it?" After closing the gate: "You closed the Gate? I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counterattack! I need you to come with us. You've got far more combat experience than these men. Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly, before they have a chance to barricade the city gate." :I'm ready. Let's go. "For Kvatch!" :I'm not ready yet. "The longer we wait, the smaller our window of opportunity. Get ready, and do it quickly. We've got to move soon." "Be quick about it. This is our best chance to rescue the survivors from the Chapel." If approached again: "Are you ready? We need to move out soon, while we still have a chance to strike." :I'm ready. Let's go. "For Kvatch!" After clearing the front of the Chapel: "Ha ha! We wiped the bastards out! It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right. Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe." If approached again: "Let's get inside the chapel and make sure those folks are all right. If there are injuries, they'll need to be tended to right away." |} Conversations Savlian Matius: "Report, soldier." Tierra: "Sir, we're all that's left. Berich Inian, myself, and these civilians." Savlian Matius: "That's it? There's no one else?" Tierra: "There were others, sir. But they refused to stay put. We tried to convince them it was dangerous, but they left anyway. I guess they didn't make it." Savlian Matius: "Very well. The area outside the Chapel has been cleared, and these people need to be taken to safety. Escort them to the camp south of here at once." Tierra: "But, sir! I want to help fight!" Savlian Matius: "You will, soldier. Once they're secure, get back here immediately. We'll need every available blade, and there'll be plenty of fighting to go around." Tierra: "Sir, yes sir! Civilians! It's time to move out! Let's go!" Appearances * de:Savlian Matius es:Savlian Matius ru:Савлиан Матиус Category:Oblivion: Kvatch Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains Category:Kvatch Guard